You're Forever Mine, I'm Forever Yours
by crazyaoiilov3r2143
Summary: Inuyasha is tortured in more ways than one. He escapes but is confronted by the last person he wants to see. What will become of our puppy?  Will be OOC and OC,rape, YAOI, Mpreg in later chapters! RE-EDITED!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!: yaoi up head….also has rape, some bondage, plenty of **_**yaoi**_**! So if your NOT into that I suggest you LEAVE! LIKE NOW!There will also be incest! So for those who DO LIKE YAOI hope you like….….so once again if you do NOT LIKE YAOI THEN LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR TONGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! KAGOME BASHING! Its not that I hate her….its just I don't really like her…I mean she's cool in all(…sometimes) and I do like her but I wanted her banished in my story haha sorry if this disappoints you…there IS OOC in this story…I don't know how much will be in here but there WILL BE OOC! Will have bad language!**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is NOT mine I do NOT make any money out of this! I simply get the fun part of writing this story and I simply try to use as much as an imagination that I can out of this. DON'T own any of the characters…only some which I will name in later chapters…**

**Ok on with the story! **

**Main couples: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha others I'm still deciding**

**BETA: XxYoukai-KaitouxX**

" " talking

' ' thinking

* * *

"Sit Boy, Sit!" Kagome sat Inuyasha for 3rd time that day.

"What the FUCK was that for you wench! Just because I don't tell you where I fucking go every fucking time does NOT give you the fucking right to sit me each time!" Inuyasha had, had enough of Kagome over using her power of the subjugation beads.

"Well what if you get hurt and we're not there to help you!" Kagome knew that she was blowing things out of proportion but she wouldn't just give up without trying to make Inuyasha out to be the bad guy.

"It's not like I…" his voice died as everyone heard a husky laugh.

"Wh-what wa-was that?" Shippo's voice shook with fear.

"Naraku" Growled Inuyasha as everyone took a fighting stance, with Shippo hiding behind his father figure for protection.

"He's coming, everyone get ready!" Miroku yelled preparing for the up coming fight.

"Well, well, well. Would you look at what we have here" the husky voice came from everywhere all at once.

"Grrr, show yourself you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha just as he dodged a tentacle coming toward him. Then out of no where a thousand demons appeared ambushing them.

No one was able to take a break as the hoard was too large.

"Aaaah! Inuyashaaa! Help ME!" Kagome let out a string of colorful words at Naraku for taking her and at Inuyasha for not being concerned with only her.

"If you want her back that badly then come after me little puppy!" Naraku laughed wildly as he made his escape

**-Scene-Change-**

"Let go you creep!" Kagome struggled to free herself from his unbreakable grasp.

"Quiet you wench! You will be freed once I have what I truly want. Now if you wish to live after today I suggest that you keep your mouth shut."

**-Scene-Change-**

"Inuyasha you HAVE to go after Kagome!" Shippo desperate to keep his future "family" together no matter how much of a bitch Kagome really was he didn't want to lose her just yet.

"No matter how much we hate her, we can't just let her die without sending her to her own era Inuyasha." Miroku hated when he had to do this but being a monk, he couldn't just let her die.

"I know I'm going to regret this decision, he is right Inuyasha. After we get her back we'll try to get her to return to her own era. OK?" Deep down Sango knew that she was going to eat her words but she couldn't stop them as they slip passed her lips.

"Keh. Fine but you better have everything ready for when we return." With that said Inuyasha left.

_**-Scene-Change-**_

"Hmm so the time has finally come." Naraku laughed evilly. "Hey wench! Wake up! It's time for you to leave!" Kagome mumbled as she stood and headed for the entrance, little did she know that Inuyasha had entered through that very door.

_**-Scene-Change-**_

"All right where the hell is she Naraku!"

"Patients my toy, why don't we have a little bit of fun first?" With that said Naraku headed for Inuyasha. Watching Inuyasha's every move just like a hawk would its prey.

"Who the hell are you calling your toy! WIND SCAR!" But Inuyasha was too late for Naraku was already behind him before Inuyasha's wind scar could really do any damage to him.

"Haha you never learn do you I-nu-ya-sha. Haha" Inuyasha growled in attack but his hands were held in a unbreakable grasp. As much as he struggled and struggled he was unable to escape.

_**LEMON STARTS NOW! :)**_

"Hmm why don't we tie these feminine hands of yours up?" Inuyasha started to panic but fought back as hard as he could to hide it. Inuyasha fought the urge to let out a whimper as Naraku took off his clothes like a wild animal. Once Inuyasha was naked, Naraku ravished his lips, leaving Inuyasha no time to cover his face to stop him. Naraku moved his lips to Inuyasha's neck and chest, his hands moving farther south. One of Naraku's hands grabbed and squeezed Inuyasha's groin while his other hand was helping his lips torment Inuyasha's nipples, tugging and biting them. Giving Inuyasha no mercy what-so-ever.

"S-stop! P-please s-stop!" Inuyasha knew his words landed on deaf ears, he also knew that this was going to end very badly. Inuyasha let out an inaudible whimper as Naraku bound his hands and ankles to the rocks near them.

"Well aren't you a little slut." said Naraku as he pulled on Inuyasha's shaft while harshly tweaking his right nipple. Inuyasha let out a screeching scream as Naraku drew a line across Inuyasha's well-toned and muscled limbs with a knife like rock. "That's right. Scream for me my hanyou slut!" Inuyasha did just that as Naraku thrust into him hard, dry and unprepared. Inuyasha's eyes were lifeless as he slowly started to drift away into the blackness, hearing a poisonous laugh on his way there.

_**LEMON ENDS! :(**_

_**-Scene-Change-**_

*bushes ruffle* "Who's there? Show yourself you fiend!" Mirok shouted as he and Sango prepared for yet another battle.

"You guys it's just me!" yelled Kagome. "Great" mumbled Miroku, so low that only Sango could hear...but of course Shippo and Kirara thanks to their demon hearing heard him clearly.

"Where's Inuyasha I thought he went after you?" Shippo couldn't help but worry for his adoptive father.

"Humph. How the hell should I know, that good for nothing half bread could go die for all I care. He didn't go rescue me at all he probably just left looking for that bitch Kikyo" She let out yet another colorful string of words directed at Inuyasha.

"This can't be good, We must go find him." Everyone but Kagome we're getting really worried for their friend. "And you're going to show us the way whether you like it or not." With that said everyone showed Kagome how dead serious they all were.

-_**Scene-Change-**_

'What's this familiar smell?' thought Sesshomaru, sniffing the air fallowing the wonderfully familiar scent but noticed that it also reeked of something really dreadful and disgusting.

_**-Scene-Change-**_

Inuyasha awoke with an unimaginable pain all over his body noticing that the wounds have yet to heal. As he silently got up, he carefully checked if Naraku was anywhere near him. After Inuyasha noticed that there was no threat near him he changed as fast as his injured body would let him, picked up Tensaiga and put it in it's proper place, he headed out the cave in search of a small spring to clean up in. As he left he was unaware of the two wicked eyes watching him.

_**-Scene-Change-**_

He made his way to the nearest spring but once he got there he felt too tired to check if the surrounding area was free of anyone that would be a threat to him, He closed his eyes and fell to the ground. Little did he know that his "Aniki" - Sesshomaru - was watching him, hidden by trees not that far from were his younger brother lay.

* * *

**OK! So thank you all for reading! Please Read and Review. Since this is my first story I would like to hear your opinions. But PLEASE try to be nice about my mistakes, I am a human being with feelings. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating sooner! But I'm only supposed to use the laptop on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays… but sometimes I have the change to use it on other days as well but I'm not always able to… well that and I hadn't finished righting the chapter.**

**WARNING!: yaoi up head….also has rape, some bondage, plenty of **_**yaoi**_**! So if your NOT into that I suggest you LEAVE! LIKE NOW! There will also be incest! So for those who DO LIKE YAOI hope you like….….so once again if you do NOT LIKE YAOI THEN LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR TONGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! KAGOME BASHING! Its not that I hate her….its just I don't really like her…I mean she's cool in all(…sometimes) and I do like her but I wanted her banished in my story haha sorry if this disappoints you…there IS OOC in this story…I don't know how much will be in here but there WILL BE OOC! Will have bad language! Will be slight fluff in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is NOT mine I do NOT make any money out of this! I simply get the fun part of writing this story and I simply try to use as much as an imagination that I can out of this. DON'T own any of the characters…only some**

**which I will name in later chapters…**

**Ok on with the story!**

**BETA: XxYoukai-KaitouxX**

**Main couples: Sesshōmaru/Inuyasha others I'm still deciding.**

****" " talking

' ' thinking

* * *

'What's Inuyasha doing here looking like that? I thought he was with his pack' Sesshōmaru thought to himself as he cautiously approached his now unconscious little brother. He stood there next to his brother, confused as to why he felt so angry upon seeing his brother with his blood stained clothes on and scratches on his face. 'What's this terrible odor? I've smelt it before, it smells like…like… Naraku!' Sesshōmaru was brought back from his thoughts as he sensed Inuyasha on the verge of waking up. He knelt next to his brother as he heard him groan.

"Otouto, otouto wake up"

"N-nii…san?" Sesshōmaru was stunned at how Inuyasha had called out to him like that so freely. 'He hasn't called me that since father and his ningen mother left the palace…I wonder if he still calls me by those other names as well..,' again his thought were interrupted as he heard a small whimper come out of the hanyou's mouth.

Only after Inuyasha rubbed away the sleepiness did he realize that Sesshōmaru was kneeling at his side with a hint of an emotion Inuyasha had never seen in the Daiyoukai's eyes before. 'Ugh he's the last person I wanted to see. He's probably here to make fun of me and tell me how much of a "disgrace" I am to our fathers name.' "What the hell do you want? And why the fuck are you here in the first place?"

"Calm yourself otouto. This Sesshomaru is simply worried about you."

"Otouto! Cut the crap you bastard! Surely you're here to make fun of this "lowly hanyou" are you not?"

"If I really wished to make fun of you do you not think I would have done so by now?" Seeing as how Inuyasha remained quiet he continued "Now come. Take off your clothes and have a bathe with This Sesshōmaru for a while. We have not done that since you and your ningen mother left the castle." He more like ordered than suggested Inuyasha to join him.

Inuyasha just stood there watching his brother undress, leaving no room for discussion. "Are you going to stand there and gawk at me or are you going to join This Sesshōmaru?" Inuyasha grumbled before undressing, turning tomato red as he went to sit across from his brother.

"Come here little one. I won't bite…just yet" said Sesshōmaru with a sinister grin plastered on his face. Inuyasha turned redder - if that was even possible - as he slowly got up and made his way over to Sesshōmaru.

**-Scene-Change-**

"I still don't see why we have to go after him I mean seriously he didn't give a rats ass about me, so why should we go look for him?" said Kagome trying, yet again, to convince the others to give up trying to save Inuyasha.

'Will she ever SHUT UP!' thought Miroku as he answered the Miko's question. "For the hundredth time Kagome-san it was your fault all this happened and since it was mostly your fault you will be coming with us to rescue Inuyasha."

"WHAT! How dare you try and pin this on me! He was the one that ran off without telling m-us where he was going!"

Sango interrupted Miroku before he could really give the Miko a piece of his mind. "WE are not pinning anything on you. WE are just telling you how we see it. And what do you mean its "his fault because he ran off" without telling YOU anything! Have you ever thought maybe he just wanted time to himself! Just because he wonders off does NOT mean he goes looking for Kikyou!" Sango was beyond pissed off with what was coming out of that stupid Miko's mouth. She gave Kagome a glare daring her to speak again, and if she did she would face Sango's furry.

"Grrrr"

"What's wrong Kirara?"

"So you smell it t-too Kirara?" Shippo asked from Sango's shoulder. The kit had become close with Sango's shoulder after Kagome's little "episode" with Inuyasha.

"I think it's Koga" said Kagome, "'cause I feel two jewel shards coming this way and it feels like the one's Koga has." Kagome said ecstatically as she knew that Koga would defend her from anyone and would end up siding with her. Oh but was she in for a surprise.

**-Scene-Change-**

Sesshōmaru started to wash Inuyasha's hair. Inuyasha was beyond shocked 'Why would Sesshōmaru wash my hair? I thought he detested me and would never want to touch a filth like me!"

Sesshōmaru felt his little brother's distress and bit the back of his neck subconsciously. Inuyasha was stunned. 'Why would he- did he just bite me!' "Wh-what the hell was that for Ru!" Inuyasha was too stunned to register what he had called Sesshōmaru one of his old nicknames. However Sesshōmaru was not and just sat there lost in his own little world, 'Why am I feeling like this? Why do I have this impulse to hold him? To kiss him and touch him more?' Sesshōmaru was instantly broken from his daze as he realized that Inuyasha was heading out of the spring. With speed like no other, Sesshōmaru held Inuyasha with a strong, firm grip, and had them both all the way back to where they were just sitting. But this time with Inuyasha on his lap. Inuyasha was at a loss for words. 'Sesshōmaru hasn't put me on his lap like this since I was at the palace years, years ago!' As he was thinking this he felt water go into his ears, so he shook his head and moved a little to get more comfortable on Sesshōmaru's lap. 'Oh well no use not getting comfortable if he won't let me go'.

However that small movement made Sesshōmaru's slight hard on to become more noticeable. "R…Ru what's that p-poking me on m-my th-thigh?" 'It-it's pro-probably jus-just a-a st-stick…*whisper in tiny voice* I hope.'

"It's nothing for you to worry about little brother," 'Why does he smell frightened? And why the hell am I erect!' though his face betrayed no emotion going through his head, Sesshōmaru was far from calm. He was going hysterical!

After they finished washing, both got out and started to dress. Once they finished dressing, Inuyasha was about to leave, only to be stopped by Sesshōmaru.

"Inuyasha why do you smell like Naraku?" poison could be heard as he forced the last word from between his teeth.

"Keh. Nothing happened alright. We were just fighting like always. Beside what do you care if something happened to me any ways!" All through his speech Inuyasha did not meet Sesshōmaru's gaze. This gesture, however, did not go unnoticed by said demon. 'He's right. Why do I care what happened to him so much? I could care less but somehow I feel uneasy if I continue to act as if nothing is wrong with him.'

"Inuyasha you will tell me what happened with Naraku. Last I want is to force it out of you." Sesshōmaru gave him a menacing glare showing he should not be disobeyed. Inuyasha saw that the Daiyoukai was not going to back down with his threat. So with a tiring sigh he told Sesshōmaru everything. EVERYTHING, starting how Kagome had sat him for something that was so stupid to how he had ended up unconscious in front of the spring. By the end of the story Inuyasha had fallen asleep on Sesshōmaru's lap, while Sesshōmaru was passed PISSED. He wanted to kill both the Miko and Naraku a million times just to revive him just to kill them all over again. But Sesshōmaru was confused as to why he cared so much for the being that he wanted dead more than anything in the world, only to stop wanting to kill him up to a few hours ago. He looked down to his lap to see the angelic sleeping face of his brother's as sleep began to raid his mind. He lost to sleep as he questioned himself 'Why? Why do I feel this strong urge to protect and care for him? Why should I care so much for him? Him, a filthy hanyou, who was destined to die by my hands?….*small, sleepy voice* Why-?'

* * *

Miko- priestess

Aniki-older brother

Otouto-little brother

Sorry for ending it here…it's just I haven't started the 3rd chapter and I'm kind of writing it as new ideas form in my head so….any **suggestions** as to what kind of should happen?

Thank you feathersofbronze, anonhelp, Nikkie23534, kagome11, and milkchocolate64


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner! But I'm only supposed to use the laptop on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays… but sometimes I have the change to use it on other days as well but I'm not always able to… well that and I hadn't finished righting the chapter.**

**WARNING!: yaoi up head….also has rape, some bondage, plenty of **_**yaoi**_**! So if your NOT into that I suggest you LEAVE! LIKE NOW! There will also be incest! So for those who DO LIKE YAOI hope you like….….so once again if you do NOT LIKE YAOI THEN LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR TONGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! KAGOME BASHING! Its not that I hate her….its just I don't really like her…I mean she's cool in all(…sometimes) and I do like her but I wanted her banished in my story haha sorry if this disappoints you…there IS OOC in this story…I don't know how much will be in here but there WILL BE OOC! Will have bad language! Will be slight fluff in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is NOT mine I do NOT make any money out of this! I simply get the fun part of writing this story and I simply try to use as much as an imagination that I can out of this. DON'T own any of the characters…only some**

**which I will name in later chapters…**

**Ok on with the story! **

**BETA: ****XxYoukai-KaitouxX**

******Main couples: Sesshōmaru/Inuyasha others I'm still deciding**

" " talking

' ' thinking

* * *

"Kouga are you sure that they're around here?" asked a very timid Shippo 'Oh no, dad is with Sesshomaru! Why is he with him? It doesn't sound like they're fighting…so why are they together?' Shippo thought in panic as he hurried along with Kouga, to find the two demons.

O  
O O  
O

That morning brought a very annoying screech, much to Sesshōmaru's taste. He looked down wondering why he felt so warm and as to why he was awoken from a very nice sleep. To his surprise, he saw Inuyasha sprawled all over his lap, much like a young puppy (AN: wow that felt like dejavu). But his surprise soon turned to one of annoyance, as he saw the Miko bitch standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Sesshomaru, why the fuck is Inuyasha laying on your lap, and what the hell did you do to him you asshole? And you Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Inuyasha, who had jumped out of Sesshōmaru's lap like he had been burned by fire, was startled by all the screaming, and plunged six feet into the ground.

Sesshomaru was up and in Kagome's face lifting her two feet off the ground (AN: I'm 4"10' so that's a little less than half my size…scary) (Beta note: Don't worry I'm only 5"1' so i know your thoughts on that) by the neck. He had his poison claws by her neck just two inches away (AN: In my story Sesshy has both his hands), he growled as he inched them, slowly, closer and closer until they were touching her skin waiting for the moment when he could plunge them in when he, and the other youkai present, heard a faint voice "S..Sessho please, don't k-kill her please..." the voice paused, but then resumed, but only so Sesshomaru could hear "-At least not yet…". The last words almost brought a smile to Sesshōmaru's stoic face, almost. But he settled for a smirk instead. "What? What did Inuyasha say?" Kagome asked, struggling against Sesshōmaru's hold. "Very well ningen, you will live for now. But mark my words, if you do this or any other shit, despite the half breeds pleas your head will be mine. Your pitiful life shall not be spared" Sesshomaru all but growled. With that said, Sesshomaru dropped her none too gently and rushed to Inuyasha's aid. Every one stared in a trance at the sight of Sesshōmaru helping Inuyasha and Inuyasha not giving a fight of protest.

"Da-Inuyasha are you ok?" Inuyasha did not miss what Shippo was about to call him and he smiled a soft smile as Sesshomaru helped him to the tree they rested on and put on his haori. Shippo dashed to Inuyasha's lap as Inuyasha motioned for him to do so, but was wary of Sesshomaru who was sitting next to Inuyasha on the tree trunk. Inuyasha took no heed of his brother, but Shippo slowly inched his way to the edge of Inuyasha's lap, as far away from Sesshomaru, as possible.

"Inuyasha why the HELL are you with Sesshomaru! And why the hell can you just sit next to him and NOT be fighting!" Kagome yelled stomping her foot on the ground as if she'd seen a spider. *BITCH*(cough, cough) Kouga, who had noticed how at peace Inuyasha looked now that his brother was next to him, placed a restraining hand on Kagome to stop her from further agitating the Lord of the Western Lands.

Inuyasha said nothing as he kept staring blankly at Shippo. Remembering how he came to be at Sesshōmaru's side and being so at peace next to him. Sesshomaru, who, for some mysterious reason, knew what crossed Inuyasha's head, wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him even closer to his body and growled low in his ear, telling him he had nothing to worry about, that he was here for him. Inuyasha let out a small whimper as his head rested on Sesshōmaru's shoulder.

Shippo who saw Sesshōmaru's possessive gesture and heard the growl and Inuyasha's whimper just started in awe at his "father" and Sesshomaru. This for reasons unknown to him was happy for such gestures. It made him feel as if he now had a real family, even if his parents would be two males, he didn't care. Everyone else just stared, unable to form a coherent thought as to what just happened before their very eyes.

(AN: I wanted to stop here because I couldn't really come up with anything better to end the chapter by. That and I don't really know when I'm going to upload again so I want to give you guys as much as I can :D)

After a while -and realizing that the Inu-brothers had no intention of leaving as of yet- the rest of the group decided to set up for the night. "Hey, Inuyasha? …there's some ramen left if…" Kagome was cut mid-sentence by a ferocious growl that came from the Daiyoukai, warning her not to get any closer to them. Inuyasha whispered "Sesshomaru stop…please." Sesshomaru continued to growl warningly, low enough for only Shippo and Inuyasha to hear. "Kagome I suggest that you go back to where everyone else is sitting, least you want to become a victim of Sesshōmaru's poison whip. We will go get food in a short while." Kagome stomped back next to Kouga, sulking and cursing Inuyasha for being an "ungrateful dog."

Sesshomaru helped Inuyasha and Shippo get up heading for the woods in search of prey, knowing Inuyasha and Shippo would follow and catch up soon enough. "Hey, Inuyasha! What's up between you and Sesshomaru any ways? You guys aren't fighting like usual, why's that?" Shippo asked innocently, looking up at Inuyasha with big green eyes. Inuyasha looked away with shame, Sesshomaru threw a small rock at both Shippo's and Inuyasha's head distracting them both from the innocent question. "Hey what the hell was that for you ass!" exclaimed Inuyasha grateful for Sesshōmaru's distraction.

"Let's see if your half-breed senses can win against my pure-blood senses in who can pick up the best descent meal for all three of us first." replied Sesshomaru in his normal emotionless voice. "Ha ha ha ha ha. You think _you_can be _me_! You way in over your head fucker!"

"Hmmm, what's this? Is the lowly, useless _hanyou_ scared of a little challenge?" If his face wasn't so frozen like always, I would bet Tessaiga that this asshole would be smirking like an idiot, thought Inuyasha.

"You're on you ass-wipe! Just don't go crying to your mother if you lose you got that cock-sucker!" Inuyasha received an icy glare that gave him a mean shiver throughout his whole body for that comment.

"Very well half-breed you may take the fox seeing as how you will need all the help you can get in order to win against me." Sesshomaru was gone as soon as he saw Inuyasha's face grow red with anger.

"You fuck'en CHEATER! I'll get you for this! Let's go Shippo! We can't let that ass-hole win!" Shippo who had stood stranded to the spot that he stop in during the whole ex-change, scurried off after his papa, jumping onto his shoulder when he got close enough for his little feet to jump easily onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

And with that the game began…

* * *

**Sorry! I know those of you that have been waiting for ever for this chapter to come out want to strangle me but if you strangle me who will continue this story huh, huh? (doges flying items)….Ok I know your really gonna kill me for this but like I mentioned earlier I can't really tell you a specific date (or week) of when I'm going to upload the fourth chapter…I didn't know it was going to be this hard to continue a story! (head on arms sobbing)…Ok well so please R&R and maybe if I get…..at least 10 reviews/comments I'll see if I can upload much sooner XD..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I said that I was probably going to post this chapter up weeks ago but I got writers block and I couldn't come up with anything that I thought was good enough to make things more…"spicy". I also had (and have) a lot to deal with at home and with my emotions being all out of control. Again I'm terribly sorry for not keeping my word! *bows deeply***

**Warning: Rough Language, yaoi, OOC and OC. For further warning refer to chapters 1,2,&3.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This plot is purely made up by me but I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters….if I did you would've known…**

**Main couples: Sesshōmaru/Inuyasha others I'm still deciding**

**Beta: **** XxYoukai-KaitouxX**

* * *

[Back at camp]

'Well that was unexpected,' thought the lecherous monk. "What the hell was that all about? That stupid half-breed didn't have to be an ass! Oooh just WAIT until I get my hands on him! I'll-" Kagome would've continued to disrespect the hanyou if not for Koga stepping in.

"Kagome I think that's enough. You shouldn't be talking about a comrade like that especially if it's one of your friends." retorted Koga.

"Friends? Yeah right! He was supposed to end up with me after we finished collecting all of the jewel shards. He was supposed to turn human and live with me in my world! But then he started becoming like this and now-! What the hell! He and Sesshomaru supposedly hate each other and now they're acting like they fuckin' love each other!"

If Koga still had any thoughts of mating with Kagome they were quickly shattered by all that was being said behind Inuyasha's back. He wanted to shut Kagome up as soon as possible not only for himself but also because he felt the two strong auras coming back and did not want problems to start again.

"Kagome I think you still have a little growing up to do. Did you even ask Inuyasha if he wanted to change to be human for the rest of his life? Are you sure it's him being insensitive or is it you?" said Miroku as he tried, with little patience himself, to reason with Kagome.

"Of course he wants to become human! Why do you think he's trying so hard to collect the jewel shards! If you ask him he's going to say he wants to become a whole demon but he's just being his stupid hanyou self. And what do you mean I'm the one being insensitive you perverted monk! Sesshomaru is the one at fault here! He changed our Inuyasha!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Just wait till he comes back he's going to be so jealous of this big warthog we caught," commented an eager Inuyasha to an excited Shippo. 'Ugh where the hell is he? He better not have left! Wait...why the fuck do I care if he leaves or not! It's not like we like each other…right?' debated a very confused Inuyasha.

"I believe I win, little hanyou." Startled, Inuyasha turned towards Sesshōmaru's voice. His mouth gaped open like a fish out of water as he stared at Sesshomaru with two huge warthogs. Smirking with a devilish smirk Sesshomaru said, "I believe this concludes that pure-blooded youkai are better than half-breeds." Inuyasha growled at the last comment and launched himself at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, who saw it all coming, just stood there, patiently waiting for the impact. "Get off of me mongrel, unless you wish to join the warthogs in the afterlife." A growl was heard as his response, just like the fist coming toward his face. But of course being the Daiyoukai that he is, he dodged it easily. "Last warning half-breed," Sesshōmaru growled, "This Sesshomaru will not be responsible for the consequences if something is to happen to you." Inuyasha, being our brash and adorable little hanyou, paid no heed to the warning, or as to why the warning was given considering it was Sesshomaru, and gave the first punch. After the first punch was given, they started to wrestle for about two minutes, with Sesshomaru coming out on top. Both were out of breath but neither was willing to back down from the glaring contest. Sesshomaru flipped Inuyasha so that his face was pushed against the ground. At this, Inuyasha growled angrily. Sesshomaru growled warningly and noticed that Inuyasha had not listened to the warning like always. He grabbed the back of Inuyasha's neck with his jaw, just like an adult inu would do to a pup. Inuyasha stilled right away and forced a whimper of submission back down his throat. After what seemed like hours, but was really no more than ten seconds, they both got up and glared at each other. Shippo was in front of them with an amused look in his eyes.

"Hey you guys! We should start heading back if we want the meat to be cooked before night time." reminded Shippo. Inuyasha "Hn"-ed while Sesshomaru just stayed quiet and grabbed his two dead prey just as Inuyasha mimicked his actions. They walked in silence, each lost to their own thoughts and enjoying the light breeze.

"Of course he wants to become human! Why do you think he's trying so hard to collect the jewel shards! If you ask him he's going to say he wants to become a whole demon but he's just being his stupid hanyou self. And what do you mean I'm the one being insensitive you perverted monk! Sesshomaru is the one at fault here! He changed our Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

Shock and hurt crossed Inuyasha's face and Inuyasha quickly masked his emotions but not quickly enough for Sesshomaru not to see. Sesshomaru growled low in his chest, not only as a warning but also to comfort Inuyasha who was looking at him questioningly.

"Kagome...has he, from his own mouth, ever told you that he wanted to become human and live with you in your era?" asked Miroku gritting his teeth at what the Miko had previously said.

"He doesn't have to, His actions tell me everything. Hmph, besides why do you think he's always saving me? But nooo that stupid hanyou dog has decided that his worst enemy is better than us his friends! Ugh just wait until that ass of a brother of his is gone and that mongrel of a dog-" Kagome was cut off by a striped demonic hand painfully crushing her windpipe.

"I will not have you disrespecting this Sesshomaru and especially not the Shiro Inu Clan. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear? Stupid wench." growled out Sesshomaru. The miko just looked over to Inuyasha expecting him to help and save her.

Sesshomaru lessened the pressure on her neck, interested to see what the Miko's next move would be. Kagome used this to her advantage and gulped down several big breaths of air. "Inuyasha! Don't just stand there! Help me get away from him! You stupid dog! SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT! SI-" Kagome was cut off as she was forcefully thrown to the ground by the powerful Daiyoukai. He was by Inuyasha's side before anyone could blink. Everyone stared, shocked by the sudden gentleness that Sesshomaru, the most powerful and feared demon of all Japan, was showing towards Inuyasha, the half-brother of said demon and the half-breed that said youkai supposedly wanted to kill. None paid attention to the groaning that the miko was emitting from the ground all the way across from the two, sexy, brothers.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha wake up." Sesshomaru would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was actually starting to panic after trying, and failing, to wake the hanyou. "Inuyasha! This Sesshomaru demands that you wake up!" 'Or at least move. Please Inuyasha wake up or make a sound…anything! Just do something to let me know you're all right!'

* * *

**Inu-Dog**

**Yokai-demon**

**Dai- great**

**Kitsune- fox**

**Okami-wolf**

**I'm really sorry for the late update! I'll try working much faster on the next chappy ok? Please R&R! tell me what you think and I'll probably try to write faster (^o^)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha! I only own him in my head haha...**

**WARNING! If you haven't figured that this is a yaoi story then read the damn WARNINGS! This chapter is pretty soft save for some cursing... for further warnings look at past chapters...**

I want to thank all of you who reviewed! You guys make my day!

_thoughts  
_" " speaking

BETA: Makoto-Elena

* * *

_Hurts… why does everything hurt? Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

"-sha…"

_Wh-what was that?_

"In-sha…"

_Wh-who's there? Leave me alone! Everything hurts, haven't I suffered enough? P-please no more! _

"In…sha! Sess…demands…"

_Sess? I know that name but I can't remember who it is._ A flash of silver hair and eyes similar to his with markings on his face flashed through Inuyasha's mind_. __**I know that face!**__ But who is it? Maybe if I tell him that it hurts too much he'll help me… I hope he's a good guy,_ thought Inuyasha as he tried his best to find his voice to tell Sesshoumaru.

"H- hurt— hurts," stuttered Inuyasha, the pain causing him to let out a small whimper.

-X-X-X-

"H- hurt— hurts," stuttered Inuyasha, letting out a small whimper at the end.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha please talk to me! What hurts? Please Otouto, I need you to tell me in order for me to help you!" Sesshoumaru demanded, but with a voice that sounded so unlike his, so caring.

But of course he made his voice low because his pride would not allow the humans who dared to hurt his 'adorable' brother hear how caring his voice sounded. He would only allow a couple of people to hear his voice be so caring like this and these _humans_ and the three demons, were not allowed.

"Body hurts…can't…move…hurts…r-really b-bad," stuttered the injured half demon, letting a whine of pain fall from his lips.

"Shhhh. It's ok, I'm here," comforted Sesshoumaru.

"Don't g-go. D-don-don't leave m-me."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart shatter at how Inuyasha sounded so much like a young pup that was all alone. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Inuyasha but was careful with his injured body. "I will never leave you again Inu, I promise."

When Inuyasha didn't respond Sesshoumaru's heart quickened.

_NO! He can't be dead!_ Sesshoumaru thought. _Then why is he not moving or anything,_ argued a smaller part of him. Sesshoumaru though would never admit, not even to himself, that he was starting to panic.

"W-what's wrong w-with him?" asked a worried Shippou snapping Sesshoumaru out of his panic and back to reality.

Sesshoumaru, not wanting to admit that he didn't know, kept quiet. "Damn it Sesshoumaru! Tell me what's wrong with dad! Why isn't he moving or anything? Waah! W-what are you doing?" questioned a frantic Shippou. Sesshoumaru said nothing to respond other than to simply placing him on top of Inuyasha, pick them both up and walk towards the edge of the clearing.

"Wait! Sesshoumaru! Where are you taking them? Why are you taking them and what are you going to do!" Miroku all but demanded.

"Humph. I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you, ningen." Sesshoumaru coldly replied. Seeing movement as the Ookami came towards him he said, "Ookami. If you know what is best for you, do not dare move a single step. And if you do, remember that your….pack cannot do anything because you are on This Sesshoumaru's land and This Sesshoumaru told you not to come near me," threatened the Lord of the West.

That said he continued to walk toward the forest. Once inside the forest and out of the demons and humans eyes, he stopped and looked down at the young kitsune. "Kit, you can change into other forms can you not." asked Sesshoumaru in a monotone, noticing it was getting dark.

"Y-yeah…why?"

"Transform into something or someone big enough to hold this half breed, while I transform into my youkai form." commanded Sesshoumaru.

Shippou was going to ask why he was going to transform but decided otherwise as he saw the look Sesshoumaru sent towards him saying _not _to defy his order. Sesshoumaru's markings started to stretch back as he turned into his larger youkai form. Shippou was shaking from fear of the giant inu and from Inuyasha's weight.

Sesshoumaru laid down on the ground and wacked Shippou with his tail making him and Inuyasha land on his soft fluffy fur, pulling a cry of surprise from Shippou. Inuyasha, feeling the soft fluffy fur and smelling the secure scent, cuddled more into it and gripped it as if it was a life line. Sesshoumaru nuzzled Inuyasha softly with his nose and licking him reassuringly when a soft whine was heard.

Shippou, seeing as how they would not be moving forward anytime soon, crawled next to Inuyasha and fell into a long needed sleep as a tail was draped over them like a blanket.

Once Sesshoumaru noticed that both were asleep he couldn't stop the internal arguments that were happening inside his head.

-X-X-X-

_What the hell! Why the fuck do I feel like this! Why do I have a strong feeling that I cannot leave him alone! That's it, next time I see that damn flea I will demand he tell me all the answers to my questions and if he does not know that damned flea can say good-bye to all. Haha, well speak of the devil._

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Is Lord Inuyasha ok? How is he? _Where_ is he? You haven't done anything to him have you?"

Sesshoumaru gave a deep guttural growl towards the flea demon. "First you shall answer my questions whelp!" Feeling the anger radiating from the fluffy youkai, Inuyasha snuggled in deeper towards the heat, unknowing that it was his brother's inu form, to help calm it, which in return received a reassuring pressure from the tail on top of him.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter… PLEASE R&R! IT'LL HELP ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE FAST WHICH MEANS UPLOADING FASTER!


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know...most of you want to kill me right about now because it's been about a year since I last updated...But you must understand that life isn't perfect and it can be very cruel to people...so I would appreciate it if all of you still stick with me even if it takes me forever to upload. I want to let all of you know that as I've said in all my previous chapter I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! It's my first story ever written and so I want to make sure I actually finish it all. I am already working on chapter 7 so lets hope that, that one won't take a whole year to be uploaded haha...**

**But I would appreciate it very much if people would comment more. Some of the resent ones have really made my day so thank you very much for those who have made my day. Ok on with the rest...**

**DISCLAIMER!: You all know that Inuyasha is not mine (sadly), and that I make no profit what so ever on this story.**

**WARNING! Not much bad things in this chapter. OOC-ness and some cussing but other than that it's pretty clean..**

* * *

Myoga gulped nervously, "Of-of course m-my Lord." Though Myoga was centuries older than Sesshoumaru, he was quite terrified of the Daiyoukai.

"I know the hanyou's heat is approaching soon but why is it that he has this effect on me?"

"What kind of effect Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Like I need to comfort him and be near him all the damn time! Especially when his damn bitch Miko hurts him!"

Myoga frowned at the news. "Lady Kagome? Oh dear! I thought that after Lady Kaede talked to her, she would get better or at least control herself when she feels like using the beads of subjugation on Lord Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru was never, not even in a million years, going to admit it that he was slightly confused.

"Flea if you value your life you will tell me of this conversation that you speak about."

*gulp* "Y-yes m-mi Lord." Myoga clears his throat before he goes into story mode. "Well, most of the group had started to notice how Lady Kagome would constantly take out her anger on Lord Inuyasha. So I asked Lady Kaede if she could take off the beads of subjugation, but she said that only they can only be removed by Lady Kagome. Lord Inuyasha has asked her many times but each time she refuses and "sit"-s him. "Sesshoumaru thought about this but didn't let it show.

"We will come back to that later, now tell This Sesshoumaru why he is feeling like this!"

"Well…well you see Lord Sesshoumaru I can't say exactly why it is that you feel like this by one of your late father's last wishes. But I can tell you hints of why you would feel like this, then you can put two and two together."

Sesshoumaru growled, unhappy that he would not get his answers straight forward like he wants, but complied since it was his father's wish. "Fine."

"Well you are aware of how a youkai knows to identify a potential mate correct?" nod "Well other than trying to court a potential mate, the youkai will also act protective and at most times possessive of it's indendant mate even before they know that they're potential mates." Myoga let his words sink in a bit.

"Are you trying to tell me that my youkai see's this mongrel as my potential mate?" demanded Sesshoumaru, ignoring the slight discomfort coming from his heart.

"Well basically...yes"

"That's perposterous! I hate him and the feeling is mutual!"

"There is a difference in what one says and what one says and what one really feels, my Lord. I know for a fact that you and Lord Inuyasha do not hate each other as you claim."

"What are you talking about. Of course he hates me. Why do you think he left the castle when young."

"Well that you will have to ask of him yourself for it is not my place to say." Sesshoumaru growled, trying to shake off the feelings of hurt and sadness.

"Very well, lets say that we are potential mates. We will not be able to continue the linage since we are both males."

"Well umm...I think you've been misinfomed my Lord. Some male hanyous can get pregnant." Sesshoumaru said nothing for a while, thinking of the new information that he received.

-X-X-X-X-

"Kagome! Kagome are you ok?" everyone asked as they ran to the forgotten miko on the ground.

"Ugh. My head hurt.*Cough, cough*" moaned Kagome. Kagome fumed as she recalled the events that happened mere hours ago. "Oooh! Just wait until Sesshoumaru meets us again! He is so getting his ass purified! And just wait till that dumb ass of Inuyasha escapes Sesshoumaru and gets back to us. He's getting sat till next month."

Everyone just stared silent awaiting for the mad miko to finish her ranting.

'I hope Sesshoumaru goes easy on her when we meet up again.' was the running thought of everyone watching Kagome.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Fine lets say I do mate with this half breed. I take it he already knows of this?"

"W-well you see...That is why I came in search of him my Lord...Lady Izayoi was suppose to tell him but seeing as how she died, I am not sure if she was able to tell Lord Inuyasha before she passed away."

"Hmm...So either he knows or one of us is going to tell him."

"Well yes. Um I think since it seems like your youkai has taken a liking to him and sees him as a potential mate, you should stay here if it comes down to us having to tell him."

Sesshoumaru almost sighed, almost. "Very well you shall wait till morning seeing how it is still very dark and both he and the kitsune are still asleep. But take to mind that if you try to bite me to eat, it shall be your last meal."

*Gulp* "I-I'll keep that in mind." Once Sesshoumaru was sure Myoga was asleep he bent his head and nuzzled Inuyasha, giving him a little lick on his face. Inuyasha scrunched his face a little bit and Sesshoumaru chuckled at his actions. If anyone asked him, he would deny ever smiling.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Remember don't forget to comment. I mean really it won't kill you to show me that you love the story and want me to keep updating. What would be very helpful in the comments would be like what you guys liked, what you guys want to see in future chapters, and ideas or things you guys think should be in future chapter. I mean really anything would help...Well until next time :D!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**OK! So like I said I tried not to take a whole year to upload again. I'm working on the next chapter as it is but it will probably take me a little longer to upload because I have SOOOOOO much homework D: Its sad because I have to read that last four Harry Potter Books plus another book at the same time for English plus I have to do a research paper all due by like the first week of January, which sucks because I'm on winter break so I could be doing other fun things but nooooo... haaa... oh well thats school for you. Ok so back to the main point. This chapter has not been beta-ed yet but I have sent it to my beta. I knew that if I didn't post it at least now how it is then I probably wouldn't get to it until I have another long break which would probably be in April. So you are going to have to bear with me for now. Ok so on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I own NOTHING other than the plot of this story and the book I got for my birthday a couple years back. I make NO PROFIT what so ever.**

**Warning: YAOI story but you guys should already know this. If you have yet to figure out even after all the warnings in the previous chapters' well then...I feel sad for you. **

Inu form talking

* * *

The next morning.

'Ahh. So soft and comfy. So warm, I never want to wake up.' Inuyasha snuggled more into his soft "pillow" soaking himself further into the delicious warmth that was surrounding him.

'Wait I've never been this comfortable. This isn't my tree!' Inuyasha breathed in deeply trying to take in the scents of his surroundings. 'Ok, so Shippou is here with me not that far away, and - ugh my whole body hurts. Sessh, it hurts. If you still haven't changed back to your old self please help me.' Inuyasha started to open his eyes as the pain lessened, he closed his eyes tight again as a huge wet tongue licked his face.

"Ugh. G-get off -Ah! O-ok s-stop! S-sess -stop! I said stop you big fur ball!" yelled Inuyasha as each lick helped lessen the pain. Not that he was going to tell the giant fur ball that.

While the licking continued, Inuyasha's memory of the last couple of days hit him. He stopped struggling, curled up into a ball and whimpered as Sesshoumaru growled affectionally.

"H-hey d-Inuyasha. How are you feeling?" asked a shy Shippou, hopping no one noticed his slip up. Inuyasha looked up at hearing Shippou talk since he didn't trust his voice he just nodded.

Inu, get on we should be heading out now.

"Head where? Where are we anyway?"

We are a bit far from the campsite of your ningen friends. Well we're heading home of course. Inuyasha stared blankly at Sesshoumaru.

"What are you talking about? I have no home." Inuyasha said dryly.

Don't be a brat of course you do. You lived there for the first twenty years of your life. Now come. We have a lot to do. Sesshoumaru laid down on his tummy waiting for Inuyasha and Shippou to get on. After a couple of minutes, seeing as how Inuyasha still didnt move, Sesshoumaru growled warningly. A couple of seconds later, Sesshoumaru reached out with his huge mouth and grabbed Inuyasha by the back of his haori and threw him on top off his back!

"Waaaaahhh! What the fuck Sesshoumaru! Stop fucking laughing because that wasn't funny! screamed Inuysha as he fisted the silver hair and help on as he got fisted like a life line. "H-hey! Wair for me!' SCREAMED Shippou as he grabbed on to Seshoumaru's fur next to Inuyasha.

OoOOooooOOOoooOOoO

"AH! Hahaha Papa stop! Daddy tell Papa to stop! Haha!"

Inuyasha laughs. He hasn't had this much fun in such a long time. He stops to catch his breath, and finally takes in his surroundings. He was in what looked like a garden or backyard of a house. The house was in fact a castle, the sky was beautiful. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and the sun wasn't too blazing hot. He looks down and see's a small child of two years old laughing and hugging his ankles.

"You shouldn't be running to much in your condition Koi." Inuyasha turns to face the speaker and see's Sesshoumaru coming toward him. He wraps his arms along Inuyasha and rests them on Inuyasha's bulging belly. "Inuyasha you look fabulous. Inuyasha-Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha woke with a start. "Inuyasha, we are finally here. Come wake your kit and we shall proceed to go inside together." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes cutely, trying to wake up. He gets up and gathers Shippo in his arms. He looks at Sesshoumaru in a silent answer that he's ready. Sesshoumaru tucks him into his side and continues walking.

As soon as they see the castle in sight he stops and lets Inuyasha take in the view and lets him see that he is indeed taking him (Inuyasha) home. He walks up to Inuyasha a couple minutes later and they continue. Inuyasha lets out a soft sigh as he see's that the castle gates are just a couple of yards away.

* * *

**So like I said it's not beta-ed so I know there are at least some mistakes in here. I would love to hear your opinions though :) So please read and review it makes my day better, really it does, to hear the wonderful things you guys say about my story :D**


End file.
